ratpackindustriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kimberley Murphy's Superstar Contestants 2012
1. Terry Adams, 29, Gold Coast - A sporty guy who wishes he could spend all day, every day surfing. Impressed the judges with his audition despite his dim persona. 2. Morwenna Bell, 24, Gold Coast - With her eyes fixed on the prize, Morwenna ruffled feathers by revealing she was not in the competition to make friends, but win. 3.' Kyram Bennett', 25, Perth - An openly gay actor who revealed during his audition that he was anorexic from age twelve til he was sixteen. He discovered a passion for acting during his recovery. 4. Christian Chen, 21, Melbourne - Coming from a strict Korean family made up of doctors, Christian rebelled to become an famous actress. 5. Patrick Dawson, 18, Melbourne - A self confessed computer junkie with crippling shyness. He stammered through his interview but blossomed during his audition. 6. Renee Huff, 18, Brisbane - Her father is a preacher and runs his own congregation and although she remains true to her faith, she says she was born to be an actress. 7. Peppa James, 20, Perth - Wanted to be an actress since she was tiny, and wants to prove to her mother, who works three jobs, that she can do it. Has been known for her fiery temper during auditions. 8. James Kreutz, 23, Melbourne - A self-titled intellect, James revealed he is in it to win and believes he has what it takes to win, despite his competitors growing disdain. 9. Ado Marsham, 28, Sydney - Still lives with his mother and has a passion for stand up comedy, but he revealed he is his own worst critic. 10. Ingrid Newman, 30, Sydney - Revealed she spent her youth on drugs, working the streets, giving birth at 25, a son which her mother takes care of. Developed a love of acting through church and wants to win to make her mother and baby proud. 11. Sam Potterstone, 31, Sydney - Tugged at the heartstrings when he revealed that at age 19, he returned home from a night out to find his parents and younger sister has been murdered in their beds. 12. Brad Reyne, 19, Brisbane - A Pacific Islander who admitted during his audition, that up until two years ago, he was illiterate, but learned to read and write and decided to become an actor. 13. Mollie Rutherford, 20, Adelaide - A tomboy and youngest of five kids, with four older brothers and raised by her father following her mother's death, Mollie's rough persona has earned her the title of bully. 14. Jeri Simms, 22, Hobart - Born with Down's Syndrome, but proved she is able, when she blew the judges away during her audition and revealed she wants to be a famous actress. 15. Hayden Trentham, 25, Adelaide - Revealed during his audition that he currently lives on a communal farm in regional South Australia and loves the simple life. 16. Heather Anne Wilson, 19, Perth - Was raised in an extremely religious Mormon family, who turned her back on her when she was seventeen when she told them she was moving out to realise her dreams.